Captured at Nightfall
by PuppyDogJou
Summary: -XanxObi- QuiGon and ObiWan are sent to help the Queen and her son deal with threats against them ObiWan must pretend to be the Prince in order to catch his killer but when ObiWan is captured by Quigons former master and his dead apprentice FULL SUM INSID


_**Lime Rocker:**_ So here is my first Star Wars Fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!! Sorry it is a little awkward, it has been a while since I have done any writing. Lol

**Title:** Captured at Nightfall

**Chapter:** The Planet Kamada

**Rating:** T - Teen. (THERE - THIS IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE. THERE might BE A NEED FOR A HIGHER RATING!

**WARNING:** This story has a lot of violence in later chapters along with male on male pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary:** Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to a strange planet to help the Queen and her son deal with threats against their lives and throne. Obi-Wan must pretend to be the Prince in order to catch his killer, but when Obi-Wan is captured by Qui-Gon's former master (Yes, Dooku), and "dead" apprentice, they unravel something much bigger. Xanatos/Obi-Wan. (Xan x Obi)

--

The planet Kamada was something new to young Obi-Wan Kenobi. While he had seen planets of ice, forest, water, sand, clouds, and had even heard of a planet of lava, he had never seen one with such a wide variety of landscapes. The capital, Alona, was surrounded by a lush forest, its buildings looking as if they had jumped out of Obi-Wan's study log from Padawan training. The tan architecture was curved, with dome roofs. Even a merchant's hut was circular, and had a blue, gold and green decorative border near the top, each unique from all the others. Elona's more official buildings towered high over Obi-Wan, something that wasn't new to him, having grown up in Corasant. What he loved though were the many statues throughout the city. Like the rest of the planet, they were not a new concept to Obi-Wan, but they were different from all the other worlds he had been to. They made everything else seem… well, common.

"Obi-Wan, when you get over your gawking, remember we have a mission to do. Don't get caught up in simple beauty." His master, Qui-Gon Jinn joked.

Obi-Wan smiled, he enjoyed his master's sarcasm, it always lightened the mood. "Yes Master."

"You studied the mission log?"

Here it came, his master's questioning. It always happened before a mission, and it bothered Obi-Wan. They had been together a long time now. Obi-Wan was 17, he would think Qui-Gon trusted him by now to have done his studies.

"Yes Master, along with the planet and its culture." He sighed.

"Knowing the culture, the planet, and its people is crucial in a mission Obi-Wan. It could mean the difference between a successful mission, or one where you are struggling for your own life along with the people you are protecting."

"I'm not afraid to die." Obi-Wan winced mentally, hoping his master wouldn't hear the hurt in his voice.

"I know Padawan, I know. You are wise, and bold. I am not afraid of that Young One, rather that you don't see all the paths before you. One can avoid death easily." Qui-Gon paused, his sad eyes turning to the smaller, "if one does his homework." A small smile cracked across his lips, his beard pulling upward with his cheeks.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, laughing slightly, his legs finally feeling stretched out after the long 4 day journey to Kamada.

"Now," his master brow hardened, "We must not let Senator Bokka know who we are."

"Right, Queen Kormir's distress plea was asking for assistance against him. He is trying to over throw the throne and take control of the planet." Obi-Wan summarized.

"Correct. I do not think we will be running into him, he is unaware of our presence, but it is still good to plan for different outcomes." His master paused as they started their ascent up a wide and somewhat high set of marble stairs.

"Master?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Padawan. Just thinking." Qui-Gon's uneasy smiled unnerved Obi-Wan, but he knew better then to challenge his master and made a note to ask Qui-Gon about it later.

They finished their conversation as they neared the top of the giant stairs. Obi-Wan looked at the large, towering statue before him, wondering who would deserve such a monument.

"Their Guardian, Domara, who is favored by the God Lyssa, God of the Son." Qui-Gon whispered to Obi-Wan, his eyes flickering his reddened Padawan a small joke about homework.

"So that's why there are so many Suns around here." Obi-Wan had wondered about that. Everywhere he turned there seemed to be some sort of sun. The people even wore it on their clothing.

"Greetings welcomed travelers!" a kind voice called a head of them. Obi-Wan turned his attention just past the statue to a young woman. Her breath taking dark brown hair was pulled back behind her so that it pulled away from her face, but cascaded down her tan back. Her white dress was much more rich then anything Obi-Wan had seen on the planet yet. It was tight around her form, and at her neckline was a small golden sun.

"What a lovely and kind greeting lowly travelers are given." Qui-Gon bowed, his apprentice doing likewise.

"Oh, there is no need to bow to me." The woman spoke, a blush coming to her cheeks. She smiled, and leaned closer, "You come for my lady's plea I pray?" she whispered, as she placed a hand on Qui-Gon to escort him.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Why yes, we did hear word that there was a job needing to be done around here." He continued to smile, his eyes locking with hers.

"I shall taking to M'lady. She shall give you the proper details of what is to be undertaken." Her eyes shown great relief, and gratitude as she lead the way. They were escorted through a large room that looked something like their training room, only with a large chair that towered over everything. She motioned for them from a doorway, which she quickly stepped through, Qui-Gon right behind her. They finally arrived at a small brown door. Something Obi-Wan was very familiar with, it was the first sign of an electronic object he had seen so far. The door slid open, revealing another tan woman clad in white and gold. She stood stall, and regal, her brown hair short, and let lose. Her brown eyes sang to everything they touched.

She smiled, "Lord Qui-Gon Jinn! Oh how I praise Lyssa that you have arrived!"

Qui-Gon lowered his head in a bow, "Queen Kormir, it warms my heart that we were able to arrive in time." He stood, "Now, please forgive me for my lack of manner, but may I request we are informed of the entire situation."

The Queen nodded, "Master, your manner is not lacking in the least, for your care of your mission is what is important, and I see you wish to start immediately. There is no lacking in that. And I thank you for that." Kormir bowed, "You know Senetor Bokka wishes to over throw me, and take what is rightfully mine. But in order to do so, he must also deal with my son, Elon. He will be 19 in 8 months, and fit to be King."

"And you fear Bokka might kill him." Obi-Wan could see where this was going.

"I do not fear, but know. He has already tried before, and now I do not know how to protect my son against Bokka's forces."

"You don't know who to trust anymore." Obi-Wan looked down, he could understand that feeling. He had felt it many times before.

"That is one manner I shouldn't have forgotten. Forgive me, this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed again, and offered an understanding smile.

Kormir looked long at Obi-Wan, "You have great power in you Obi-Wan." She nodded, "I thank you for your help."

"What was the assassination attempt?" Obi-Wan asked, wanting to get back to business, something about her comment unsettled him.

"During a Sunsword training exercise, a blaster was fired off."

"A blaster?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, I do not know how, but I saw Bokka throw it into the Great Stream late that night." She paused, looking down at her hands. "My servant Ossa tells me he plans to kill him in his sleep. She is the only person I trust."

Qui-Gon nodded, and turned to Obi-Wan.

"I'll do it."

"What?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his Padawan.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I will do it…. Pretend to be the Prince and trick Bokka." He turned to Queen Kormir, "Could I pass as Prince Elon?"

"With the right clothing perhaps. Your eyes would betray you if it were anything but this." She took note of his blue-green eyes. "But the same size, and build."

Obi-Wan nodded, and looked at his master.

"If Obi-Wan is sure," he looked at his Padawan, gaining another nod of confirmation. "Then it is settled."

--

_**Lime Rocker:**_ Well, there is my first chapter. It seems a bit rocky to me, but I hope once Obi-Wan is kidnapped it will flow smoother! And Yes, I did steal some of the names from Guild Wars you are not going crazy. Actually, the entire world of Kamada is based off of Nightfall. Kamada is the main city of Elona.

Anyway, please comment with feed back or ideas!! They keep me going!


End file.
